Un jour pas ordinaire
by sorciere noire
Summary: Albus, ce vil comploteur, fait encore des siennes. Harry ne s'en plaindra pas cette fois et gageons que Snape non plus après réflexion.


**Un jour pas ordinaire.**

Harry se leva, ce matin-là, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. C'était le jour de Noël, il était au square, et il avait eu vingt ans cet été. En un mot il était libre. Libre de toute contrainte, de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait et de ne rendre de compte à personne. Le pied !

Voilà déjà deux ans qu'il avait tué Voldemort et qu'il avait quitté Poudlard par la même occasion. Il ne supportait plus qu'on soit sur son dos du matin jusqu'au soir, alors il avait décidé, envers et contre tous, d'aller vivre au square Grimmaurd, seul.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles, ce serait mentir de ne pas l'admettre. Venir vivre dans la maison de Sirius avait fait ressurgir en lui beaucoup de tristes souvenirs. Puis, au fil du temps, il s'y était fait, surtout après les transformations qu'il avait apportées à la maison.

Aujourd'hui elle était plus claire, plus accueillante, plus chaleureuse, et après qu'il eut décroché la peste hurlante et insultante de Walburga de son cadre et l'avait enfermé dans la cave, c'était tout simplement perfec ! Manquait plus qu'un homme pour achever ses rêves. Et cet homme il savait qui il était, pas besoin d'aller chercher loin quand on avait trouvé sa perle rare pas loin de chez soi.

Harry regarda l'heure sur la pendule de marbre, paniqua, et se rua sous la douche en poussant un cri fort peu viril. Albus l'avait invité pour un petit déjeuner chez madame Rosmerta, Aux Trois Balais, et il était en retard, très en retard. Voilà ce que c'était de paresser dans son lit et de penser à des… choses qu'on aimerait avoir ! On en oubliait le principal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme dévala les escaliers, attrapa son écharpe rouge, sa baguette qu'il mit maladroitement dans la poche de son jean noir, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver devant un paysage immaculé.

-Quand a-t-il neigé ? se fit-il la profonde réflexion tout haut.

-Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de vous, Potter ! grogna l'homme en noir qui apparut soudainement devant lui, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Il a neigé toute la nuit au cas où vous tenez à le savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Snape ? sursauta Harry qui sentit son cœur battre à vive allure à cause de la présence envoûtante de l'homme qui était dans ses projets d'avenir.

-Croyez bien que j'aurais préféré être ailleurs, grommela le maître des potions qui se retrouva avec les chaussures et le bas de son pantalon mouillé alors qu'il piétinait dans le froid.

-Ben alors je vous le redemande, qu'est-ce que vous faites devant chez moi ? tenta une seconde fois le jeune homme qui ordonna à son cœur de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas y rester.

-Albus m'a envoyé vous chercher, monsieur Potter, comme si vous n'étiez pas assez mature pour venir seul jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard !

-Je me rendais à son rendez-vous, justement…

-En retard, comme d'habitude ! Vous arrive-t-il d'être à l'heure parfois ?

-Ca m'arrive, Snape, oui, répondit Harry sans se vexer.

-Allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps, et puis je n'ai pas envie de geler dans cette saleté de neige.

-Moi je la trouve magnifique, c'est la première fois qu'on va avoir un Noël aussi enneigé, non ?

-C'est froid, s'agaça Snape, et quand ça fond c'est sale, je ne vois rien là de magnifique.

-M'étonne pas, sourit Harry, vous aimez rien.

-Détrompez-vous, j'aime certaine chose, seulement la neige n'en fait pas partie.

Harry et Snape transplanèrent ensemble et arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard sur l'aire prévu pour les voyageurs, non loin du pub des Trois Balais.

Sur place Harry se rendit compte qu'en effet Noël était déjà là. Les rues étaient décorées et partout on avait accroché guirlandes et branches de sapin. Les gens paraissaient heureux et tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Sauf Snape évidemment.

-Mettez votre écharpe, Potter, ordonna Snape, vous grelottez de froid.

-C'est pas utile, on arrive, annonça joyeusement le survivant en poussant la porte de l'établissement où pendaient des têtes sorcières à la langue bien pendue.

Snape, galant, retint la porte pour faire entrer Harry alors qu'un indélicat l'avait poussé pour sortir au plus vite pour tenter d'échapper aux fumeroles violettes qui sortaient de ses oreilles et de son nez.

-Il est ivre comme une barrique, rigola une des vieilles sorcières accrochées sur le mur parmi le houx et les rubans rouges et verts qui scintillaient de milles feux.

-Il l'est toujours quand il sort d'ici, approuva une autre en faisant une grimace au maître des potions pour le simple plaisir de le faire enrager.

-Merci, murmura Harry qui n'avait jamais vu de sa vie Snape faire un geste de galanterie envers quiconque. Il y a vraiment des brutes, je vous jure !

-Il a dû boire quelques verres d'Absyviola de trop.

-Absyviola, c'est quoi ça ?

-Du thé, de l'absinthe et de l'alcool de violette, de quoi vous remettre en forme pour la journée, ajouta le maître des potions en ricanant.

-Beurk !

-C'est excellent, inutile de faire la grimace.

-Vous ne me ferez jamais boire un truc pareil !

-Mes chers enfants ! les accueillit Albus Dumbledore après que madame Rosmerta ait fait entrer Harry et Snape dans un petit boudoir, venez vous assoir près du feu. Il fait si froid dehors !

Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et de son écharpe qu'il posa sur une patère près de la porte, et pendant que le maître des potions faisait de même il rejoignit le vieil homme qui le serra contre lui.

-C'était inutile de m'envoyer Snape, chuchota Harry, je serais venu de toute façon !

-Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? ce n'est pas vous qui le lui avait demandé ?

-Si, si, bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore en jetant un œil vers Severus qui les rejoignait. Prenez place, ajouta-t-il ensuite en leur désignant les chaises près de la table superbement garnie que madame Rosmerta leur avait préparée.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Snape ne portait pas ses infâmes robes noires ! Le ténébreux homme portait un pantalon anthracite et une chemise gris clair. Que lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il oublié sa tenue de terreur des cachots dans les…cachots ?

-En quel honneur ? renifla Snape, d'habitude vous nous réunissez tous au château.

Snape renifla une seconde fois quand il aperçut la décoration de fête qui lui donna envie de vomir. Trop c'était vraiment trop. Il n'osait même pas regarder Albus qui ressemblait plus à un grand lutin ridiculement vêtu de vert qu'à un vénérable sorcier.

-Pas cette année, mon cher Severus, et nous ne serons que trois.

-Pourquoi donc ? interrogea le jeune homme qui salivait d'avance devant les viennoiseries tentantes pour ne pas saliver sur Snape qui n'aurait pas apprécié.

-J'avais simplement envie de me retrouver avec vous deux, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Le maître des potions oublia instantanément le sapin tellement décoré qu'on en voyait plus les branches, à l'annonce inquiétante du directeur. Il se raidit et son regard se fit sombre et aiguisé.

L'homme s'assit à contrecœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'intime conviction d'être tombé dans un piège du vieux sénile au chapeau vert à clochette.

Le survivant soupira imperceptiblement. Pendant une seconde ou deux il avait craint que Snape ne s'en aille. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces dernières semaines, comme s'il l'évitait délibérément. Bien sûr il se faisait de fausses idées, Snape n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Ou alors il avait loupé un épisode quelque part.

Tin ! qu'il était magnifique dans ses vêtements ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas !

-Servez-vous, messieurs, leur dit le directeur de Poudlard dont les yeux derrière ses lunettes brillaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, n'attendez pas que ce soit froid !

Le jeune homme qui avait attendu poliment l'invitation, plongea sa main vers un pain au lait tendre à souhait, puis ses yeux examinèrent les pots présents sur la table. Il y en avait un remplit d'un chocolat onctueux à se mettre à genoux devant, un autre contenait du thé à la bergamote rehaussé d'un filet de citron, pour Albus certainement. Et un autre embaumait le café noir, bien fort.

Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il se saisit du pot de chocolat et en remplit sa tasse à ras bord même si cela ne se faisait pas.

Snape grogna de le voir faire, mais ne fit aucune remarque, surtout que le gamin venait de saisir un deuxième pain au lait. Depuis combien de temps le morveux ne mangeait-il pas à sa faim ? Un siècle certainement à le voir dévorer ce matin.

Albus frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis, satisfait, se versa un thé et prit une tartelette au citron qui n'attendait que lui pour être dégusté.

Snape, quant à lui, se servit du bout des doigts une tasse de café et osa même prendre une brioche fourré à la framboise.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence où l'on entendait que le feu crépiter dans la cheminée.

Snape était inquiet, il n'aurait pas dû venir il le savait. Mais savoir que Harry serait là l'avait fait se décider même s'il avait des craintes au sujet du vieux fou. Quelle grossière erreur il avait fait là !

Une demi-heure maintenant qu'il espérait que ce petit-déjeuner prenne fin. Ca allait se terminer en catastrophe, il le sentait. Avec Albus dans les parages c'était inévitable.

Mais pourquoi par Merlin, était-il venu ? il aurait dû le sentir gros comme un hippogriffe que Dumbledore allait mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Dis-moi, Harry, commença le directeur de Poudlard en regardant d'un air résigné la dernière tartelette au citron, es-tu gay ?

Le jeune homme crachota sa gorgée de chocolat en regardant Albus, stupéfait.

-Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, vieux fou, tonna Snape en relevant la tête de sa tasse de café.

-Non, non, Snape, se reprit le Gryffondor, je vais répondre.

-Ca ne lui regarde pas, tenta l'homme ténébreux. Ceci est votre vie privée.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, ajouta Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers le directeur qui attendait l'air de rien la réponse à sa question.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard furieux au vieil homme qui ne broncha pas.

-J'aime les femmes, répondit Harry qui fut soudain surpris de voir Snape se lever de table et aller vers l'unique fenêtre en évitant le foutu sapin qui secoua ses boules pour les faire cliqueter.

Harry s'étonna, Snape semblait furieux, comme si quelque chose de vraiment important l'avait perturbé.

- Cependant je préfère encore plus les hommes, je dirais même que maintenant je suis exclusivement attiré par eux, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

-Donc on peut en conclure que tu es gay ? redemanda Albus qui vit le dos de Severus se détendre.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, et pourquoi une telle question ? je suis on ne peut plus étonné, chercheriez-vous à me caser, Albus ? ricana le survivant.

-Je connais quelqu'un…

-Albus ! intervint Snape, cela suffit ! n'allez pas plus loin !

Harry épia les deux hommes qui se toisaient. Il se passait clairement quelque chose de pas très net et il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Poursuivez, professeur Dumbledore, insista-t-il, je veux savoir moi !

-Je disais donc que…..

-Je m'en vais, éructa Snape qui déjà enfilait sa cape, je trouve inadmissible que vous m'ayez fait venir ici sous un prétexte fallacieux.

-La porte est fermée, Severus, revenez donc vous assoir près de Harry.

L'homme arrêta son geste, inutile qu'il ouvre la porte, il devinait que le vieux barbon ne mentait pas. Dépité il revint près de la fenêtre et regarda une troupe de joyeux drilles se battre à coup de boules de neige sous les rires des passants.

-Albus, redit Harry, poursuivez, je vous prie.

-Ai-je vraiment quelque chose à ajouter, mon enfant ?

Le jeune homme regarda Snape qui leur tournait le dos, puis sourit.

-Non, il n'y a rien à ajouter, fit le Gryffondor en voyant Albus se lever et disparaître aussitôt en lui jetant quelques mots à l'oreille et un clin d'œil complice.

-Pas trop tôt ! grogna le maître des potions en se dirigeant une fois de plus vers la porte.

-Snape !

-Monsieur Potter ?

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, sur ce excusez-moi mais on m'attend.

-On vous attend ?

-Que croyez-vous ! que je n'ai pas d'amis ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

-Pourtant c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

-Pas moi, enfin plus maintenant, avoua honnêtement le survivant.

-Evidemment, mais vous l'avez pensé, s'exclama Snape avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'élancer dans le couloir pour échapper au plus vite des Trois Balais.

Harry resta interdit deux secondes, puis il réagit vivement et rattrapa le maître des potions alors que celui-ci sortait du pub.

-Snape est ronchon, chantaient les têtes suspendues, puis elles rigolèrent comme si elles avaient sorti une bonne blague.

-Professeur ! tenta le jeune sorcier en se mettant à la hauteur de l'homme en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur la neige. Autant éviter de se retrouver sur le cul devant Severus, ça n'aurait pas arrangé son image.

-Retournez chez vous, Potter. On n'a rien à se dire.

-Moi je crois que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous donne à penser ça ?

-Albus.

Vous n'allez tout de même pas écouter les ragots d'un vieux radoteur persifleur !

-Comment savez-vous qu'il m'a parlé ? Vous n'avez pas pu entendre puisqu'il a chuchoté, répliqua le Gryffondor.

-Je le connais trop bien, toujours à se mêler de la vie des autres !

-Donc vous croyez qu'il m'a parlé de vous ? Et qu'a-t-il dit à votre avis ?

Snape renifla. Pris sur le fait il ne pouvait nier la chose, inutile de donner des indices au gamin.

-Je le connais, tenta-t-il en vain pour se sortir de cette situation.

-Moi aussi, affirma Harry avec un sourire qui donna des frissons à Snape.

-Ce qu'il a pu vous dire n'a aucune importance.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir puisque vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

-Alors dites-moi ce qu'il m'a murmuré ?

-Une aberration certainement, pesta Snape qui s'engagea sur le chemin de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'école, à pied.

-Voulez-vous que je vous le dise ?

-Non, ceci ne me regarde pas.

-Vous devriez transplaner, Severus, vos chaussures sont complètement trempées.

-J'ai besoin de marcher.

-Pourquoi ? Albus vous aurait-il agacé ? sourit le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

-Potter, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de me suivre ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Et vous, pourquoi aller à Poudlard ? Vous n'avez pas dit que vous étiez invité chez des amis ?

-Il n'est pas encore midi que je sache !

-C'est vrai, soupira le jeune homme en allongeant le pas pour rester près de Snape.

-Allez-vous-en, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour me ramener à Poudlard, figurez-vous que je connais le chemin, monsieur Potter.

-La neige va se remettre à tomber, vous pourriez vous perdre.

-Partez, cria le maître des potions qui perdait patience.

-D'accord !

-D'accord…..

-A une condition, dit sérieusement Harry en chassant un flocon de neige qui venait de se poser silencieusement sur son nez.

-Ouais ! je me disais aussi !

-Vous acceptez ?

-Dites toujours, car je suppose que tant que je ne vous aurais pas entendu vous allez faire du forcing.

-Non, vous devez promettre, Severus, et appelez-moi Harry, nom d'un scrout !

-Inutile que moi je vous donne la permission d'utiliser mon prénom, vous avez su la prendre tout seul.

-Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, c'est bien connu, et je vous signale que vous n'avez rien dit.

Snape n'ajouta rien. La matinée n'était pas encore finie qu'il était déjà épuisé. Et cette foutue neige qui tombait de plus en plus drue, vraiment il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à la porte de vos appartements, ensuite je m'en irais.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vous croire…..

-Pourtant vous devriez, et puis je ne vous lâcherai pas alors autant me laisser venir.

-Soit, mais si vous pensez vous attarder chez moi vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Potter.

-Juste vous accompagner, je ne demande pas la lune ! inutile d'être suspicieux.

-Je ne suis pas suspicieux, ronchonna l'homme qui commençait à se les geler grave. Allons-y de suite, je crois que la température a encore baissée.

-Pas la mienne en tout cas, marmonna entre ses dents Harry.

Les deux sorciers passèrent la grande porte de Poudlard après avoir battu leurs chaussures pour y enlever le surplus de neige. Rusard les regardait faire en bougonnant, Il en avait marre de faire la chasse aux fauteurs de troubles, car même si les élèves n'étaient pas là il n'en restait pas moins que certains professeurs se croyaient autorisés à salir les dalles du château pour le simple plaisir de le faire enrager.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Snape posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de ses quartiers et jeta un regard triomphant au jeune homme qui le toisa de ses yeux brillants, un peu trop, d'après le maître des potions qui eut la sensation de s'être fait avoir, et en beauté encore. Le fichu Potter n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

-Il fait très froid ici aussi, vous ne trouvez pas, Severus ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faisiez pour supporter ça ?

-D'accord, capitula Snape en voyant qu'il n'arrivera à rien comme ça et qui avait la quasi certitude que le survivant n'allait pas partir aussi facilement qu'il l'avait d'abord crû. Vous pouvez entrer mais quelques minutes seulement, l'invita-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand d'un sortilège.

-Vous êtes sûr !

-Potter ! n'abusez pas de ma patience, entrez et taisez-vous !

Le Gryffondor cacha un sourire de victoire, c'était si facile finalement d'avoir le dernier mot.

-Très jolie chez vous, peut-être un peu…sombre, mais jolie.

-Jolie n'est pas un mot qui peut qualifier mes appartements. Ils sont fonctionnels, sans plus.

-Ca peut s'arranger, non ?

-Non, bougonna l'homme d'une voix sèche.

-Je disais ça pour vous, moi !

-Ne dites rien, ça vaudra mieux pour ma santé mentale. Vos lubies sont plus dangereuses que le Lord lui-même !

-Ouais, dans ce cas dangereux pour dangereux je dois agir parce que si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui je vais m'en mordre les doigts.

-Agir ! s'étonna Snape qui enleva sa cape et qui la jeta sur un fauteuil, que voulez-vous dire ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Le survivant qui avait prévu le coup s'était approché très près de Snape, et quand celui-ci lui refit de nouveau face il l'attrapa par la nuque et lui donna le plus torride des baisers. Un de ceux qu'on n'était pas prêt d'oublier, un de ceux qu'on ne voulait jamais oublier.

Harry, qui pensait que Snape allait le jeter dans le couloir par la peau du cou et peut-être même l'étrangler, fut fort étonné quand il sentit deux mains enserrer sa taille et le ramener contre son corps. Il gémit de plaisir dans la bouche du maître des potions quand leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il ahana quand Snape suçota sa langue en pétrissant ses hanches. Il supplia quand l'homme lécha son cou et y déposa une marque infime. Il pesta quand Severus s'écarta légèrement de lui, la respiration saccadée et un feu luisant au fond de son regard.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais fuir ?

-Avec vous je ne m'étonne de rien, Severus.

-Admettez que vous vous êtes fourvoyé ?

-J'admets, mais faut dire que vous avez bien manœuvré.

-Ne jamais refuser ce qu'on vous offre de si bon cœur, monsieur Potter.

-Bonne devise, sourit Harry.

Snape serra un peu plus fort le jeune homme contre son torse.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, Severus…

-Etait-ce un jeu pour vous de me sauter dessus ?

-Non, où avez-vous été pêcher une idée pareille ?

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, il sentit juste une chaleur s'installer en lui. Harry Potter était en train de se battre avec les boutons de sa chemise.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-A votre avis !

-Harry…. Commença Snape en attrapant les mains du Gryffondor pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je ne cherche pas le coup d'une nuit, ce n'est pas…..

-Moi non plus, Severus, moi non plus.

-Quoi alors ?

-Je veux un homme qui partage ma vie, répondit Harry en suspendant son geste. Je veux vivre une histoire de passion éternel, je te veux toi, je n'ai jamais cherché quelqu'un d'autre quand seul ton image me hante jour et nuit.

-Pourquoi…. ?

-Je voulais choisir le bon moment pour me déclarer à toi, je voulais être certain d'avoir tout le loisir de le faire sans personne pour me faire la morale.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je t'aime, Severus Snape, je t'aime depuis des années.

Pas facile de faire face à une telle situation, pensa l'homme plus âgé. Pas facile de répondre à une déclaration d'une telle intensité. Il n'était pas habitué à ça, loin s'en fallait. Que Harry lui murmure ces mots était….c'était comme si d'un seul coup son cœur se réveillait d'un trop long sommeil. Evidemment lui aussi était amoureux du survivant mais il ne pensait pas être payé en retour.

-Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte alors que tu étais tout pour moi ? avoua le maître des potions. Je n'avais de cesse de vouloir te voir, de t'approcher, de te respirer.

-Pourtant ces derniers temps tu me fuyais !

-Oui, je me disais que tout était fini. Tu ne sortais plus de chez toi, on ne te voyait nulle part, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

-Je voulais que tous me laissent tranquille, j'en avais marre des réceptions de Fudge. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de repos et que maintenant il me fallait passer à autre chose.

-Voilà pourquoi tu es rester loin de Pré-au-Lard ? c'était la seule cause ?

-Ben oui, soupira Harry en recommençant à déboutonner la chemise de Snape. Que dirais-tu si nous aussi on passait à autre chose ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, chuchota Severus en s'attaquant à son tour aux boutons du vêtement de Harry.

Le Gryffondor souffla quand la chemise de Severus s'ouvrit. Il posa sa main sur la peau frémissante, la caressa quelques secondes avant d'y poser ses lèvres et d'entendre un son de plaisir exhaler de la bouche de l'ancien espion.

-Dans ma chambre, ordonna l'homme qui n'était pas sûr de se contenir dans son salon. Nous y serons beaucoup mieux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut la chambre de Snape. Elle n'était pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé. Déjà elle était grande et claire, pas sombre comme le salon où le reste des pièces. Il y avait un bon feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, sur le coin à gauche il y avait un grand lit qui semblait moelleux à souhait, avec un gros édredon par dessus qui donnait envie de se jeter dans les douces plumes d'oies.

Il y avait aussi un immense tapis qui devait faire la moitié de la chambre, il était de couleur noir et blanc. Devant l'âtre on avait disposé un sofa en cuir blanc rehaussé de coussins noirs, et les murs étaient étrangement recouverts d'un tissu qui changeait de couleur, pas des teintes criardes, elles étaient douces, pastels, reposantes. Bref ! un paradis pour le repos…..mais pas que !

-C'est sublime, murmura Harry avant de se retrouver sur l'édredon qui l'enveloppa de sa chaleur.

Snape le fit disparaître à l'aide de sa baguette, pour l'instant il n'avait pas besoin de voir son amant envahi par la couette épaisse.

-Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, souffla le maître des potions en retirant entièrement cette fois le chemise du morveux.

-Si tu le dis qui suis-je pour protester ? sourit le jeune homme.

-Tu affoles mes sens…

- J'ai envie de toi, tellement ! Ca fait si longtemps…

-Chut !

Snape fit taire Harry avec un baiser tandis que ses mains, actives, s'empressaient d'apprendre les courbes sensuels du jeune homme. Il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions. Il avait besoin d'aimer, besoin de se sentir désirer, besoin de voir Harry rechercher sa présence et même son corps.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux sur ce lit, l'un contre l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant, et bientôt ils allaient s'aimer. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils soient présents tous les deux dans la chambre qui chamboulait Snape, c'était de savoir qu'il allait lui appartenir, que lui seul allait dorénavant poser ses mains sur ce corps si sensuel, si magnifique, si séduisant.

Il n'était pas un homme facile, combien de fois le lui avait-on dit ? Peut-être bien que c'était vrai, bon oui, c'était vrai. Mais il n'empêche qu'avec l'unique amour de sa vie il allait faire des efforts pour devenir plus sociable et moins revêche. Sauf avec quelques-uns, il ne pouvait pas non plus renier ce qu'il était ! Et perdre complètement son caractère naturel n'était certainement pas ce que son futur compagnon voudrait. Un peu de piment dans leur vie n'allait pas leur faire de mal, surtout si ça se finissait dans un lit, ricana le maître des potions.

-ôte ce rictus moqueur, soupira le Gryffondor, j'ai l'impression que tu mijotes une horreur.

Snape effaça son sourire espiègle et recouvrit de son grand corps celui de son amant.

-Ce n'était pas après toi, murmura-t-il avec tendresse. Ce qui rassura notre sauveur.

Harry attrapa l'homme par la nuque et plongea ses yeux dans ceux si profonds de Snape.

-Ne pense qu'à moi, Severus, ne regarde que moi….

-C'est ce que je fais, fit Snape avant de mordiller le cou et l'épaule.

-Alors continue.

La suite fut un déluge de soupirs et de respirations retenues. Les caresses, les suçotements, les morsures, les baisers, se suivirent à un rythme effréné. Snape avala le souffle de Harry quand il le pénétra lentement, sans le quitter du regard. Son sexe disparut peu à peu entre les fesses du plus jeune et il n'y eut rien de plus beau et de plus fort pour les deux hommes qui étaient en train de faire l'amour.

Un grognement rappela Severus à l'ordre. Il devait bouger. Celui-ci posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps du Gryffondor et commença à remuer amplement ses hanches, pas facile quand le désir lui brûlait les reins comme à cet instant. Lui qui avait envie de faire ça plus vite pour se libérer d'une tension insupportable.

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes et posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'homme pour le rapprocher un peu plus près. Mais Severus avait ce besoin de bouger de plus en plus vite, et finalement Harry vint au devant des coups et à chaque fois que Snape revenait en lui il criait son plaisir et son corps se tendait à son maximum.

Sa virilité mise à mal entre leur deux corps était au bords de la rupture, il allait jouir. Il ne pouvait pas se prendre en main, Severus ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité, et puis cela n'aurait servit à rien puisque là il était en train d'éjaculer contre l'homme qui se raidissait entre ses jambes. Un liquide chaude emplit ses entrailles et s'échappa quelque peu quand Severus se retira de lui et se coucha à ses côtés en posant une main possessive sur ses fesses, se moquant de la semence poisseuse qui se colla sur ses doigts.

Ils étaient bien, là, essayant de reprendre leur souffle après cet effort si intense. Ils étaient bien là, dans les bras de l'un l'autre, écoutant leur cœur battre comme des fous puis s'apaiser au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

-Vivons ensemble, chuchota Snape, si tu le veux bien.

Harry déglutit, c'était les paroles qu'il voulait entendre, et finalement il ne mettra pas des mois, voir des années, avant que Severus ne les lui dise avec pudeur et tendresse.

-Je le veux, j'aurai fait le siège de tes cachots jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ces mots, sourit le jeune sorcier.

Ils dormirent très peu de la matinée. Leur amour tout neuf avait besoin de preuves pour s'étoffer, avait argumenté Harry. Et ce n'était certainement pas le maître des potions qui allait refuser une telle proposition si…..sournoise et érotique. Surtout quand le morveux exhibait ses charmes pour mettre plus de chance de son côté. Ce qui n'était pas forcement nécessaire quand on savait Snape aussi réceptif à son corps magnifique.

Lucius Malfoy, qui d'ordinaire cachait sa nervosité, s'irritait de plus en plus. Que faisait donc encore Severus ? Ne lui avait-il pas demandé d'être là à midi trente précise ? Il était en retard et cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aurait-il décidé de ne pas venir et de ne pas l'en avertir au préalable ? Parce là c'était proprement inadmissible, on ne faisait pas attendre un Malfoy même si c'était un ami. Encore plus si c'était un ami !

-Si tu y tiens tant que ça, soupira Narcissa qui voyait bien que son mari tournait en rond en marmonnant, va voir ce qu'il fait et s'il est seul chez lui amène-le de force ici.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, répondit l'aristocrate en attrapant sa canne et en appelant un elfe afin qu'on lui porte sa cape la plus chaude et la plus confortable.

-Je n'en doute pas chéri, ajouta la blonde. Dis-lui qu'un refus de sa part ne sera pas considéré comme une réponse acceptable.

-Je le lui dirai, Cissy.

Lucius transplana depuis le hall du manoir et dix minutes plus tard il se retrouvait devant la porte des appartements du maître des potions qui, étrangement, n'était pas sous un sortilège quelconque, ce qui lui permit de rentrer dans l'antre du professeur.

-Severus ! cria le Serpentard en entrant dans le petit salon qui semblait calme comme à son habitude. Où es-tu, que diantre !

L'homme en question se réveilla subitement, essuya ses yeux encore endormis, et se leva à toute vitesse quand il entendit Lucius l'appeler une deuxième fois.

-Inutile de hurler, pesta l'homme ténébreux en sortant de la chambre, laissant un Harry au pays des songes au milieu des draps entremêlés de leurs ébats.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore en sachant que nous t'attendions, Cissy et moi ? accusa Malfoy en voyant son ami encore en peignoir.

Severus se frappa le front du plat de la main et s'insulta mentalement. Comment avait-il pu omettre le dîner chez Lucius et Narcissa ? Quel idiot il était !

-Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié….

-Oublié, toi ! tu te fous de qui ? je te signale que Narcissa a tout fait préparer pour que tu aies un Noël digne de ce nom !

-Eh bien elle devra se passer de moi cette année, tu…..

Les deux homme furent interrompus par un bruit qui venait de la chambre. En fait Harry venait de renverser par inadvertance la pendulette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, près du lit, bien trop près d'ailleurs.

-D'accord, sourit soudain Lucius qui arborait un rictus goguenard, je vois que tu n'es pas seul.

Snape grogna et trouva vain de nier, surtout devant un Lucius qui n'allait pas le laisser tranquille s'il inventait une histoire débile de fantôme frappeur qui avait envahi ses appartements.

-Je ne suis pas seul, en effet.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas te présenter chez moi.

-Ce n'était pas prévu…..

-Comment se nomme l'heureux élu ?

-Je préfère taire son nom.

Lucius eut un sourire perfide. Alors comme ça, pensa-t-il, Severus voulait garder l'anonymat de son amant ! Pas question !

-Bien, fit négligemment l'aristocrate alors qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure pour trouver le moyen de connaître l'identité de l'homme caché dans la chambre de son ami.

-Lucius… ! enlève immédiatement ce sourire de tes lèvres, tu ne sauras rien de toute façon.

-Ceci dit, ajouta le blond Serpentard, tu as intérêt à venir ce soir si tu ne veux pas connaître les foudres de Cissy.

Snape grinça des dents. Il avait oublié la capacité de Narcissa à en vouloir à quelqu'un quand elle était contrariée.

-Alors ! que décides-tu ?

-Trouve un prétexte, n'importe quoi, Lucius ! Car il est hors de question que je le laisse seul ici.

-Alors amène-le, jubila l'aristocrate qui n'avait plus à se creuser la tête pour assouvir sa curiosité mal placée.

Le maître des potions renifla. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'objections à l'invitation, mais d'abord il devait en faire part à Harry.

-Laisse-moi deux secondes, soupira Snape, je vais lui demander s'il est d'accord et s'il n'avait pas prévu autre chose pour ce soir.

Lucius opina puis regarda son ami disparaître derrière la porte qu'il referma avec diligence.

-On a de la visite ? interrogea le survivant qui ne portait qu'un jean et qui attendait patiemment que Severus revienne.

-Oui….Lucius.

-Oh !

-C'est chez lui que je devais me rendre à midi trente.

-Tes amis c'était eux ?

-Oui, bon, ne sois pas sarcastique.

-Et que veux ce cher homme ?

-M'inviter pour dîner au manoir.

-Ah ! et je suppose que tu veux y aller ?

-Pas sans toi, Harry.

-Tu prendrais le risque de sortir avec moi ? Ta réputation d'homme rigide et froid va en prendre un coup, le sais-tu ?

-C'est plutôt la tienne de réputation qui va en prendre un coup, je en suis pas un homme bien, tu le sais.

-Foutaise ! tu es un type bien, et je n'ai pas peur de me montrer avec toi.

-J'aurai cru le contraire…

-C'est que tu ne me connais pas.

-Je veux apprendre, avoua Snape.

-Alors emmène-moi avec toi à ce dîner.

-Tu acceptes ? vraiment ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit, je veux qu'on sache que nous sommes ensembles. Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit ça aussi il me semble et prouvé. Je ne veux pas me cacher des autres, et s'ils n'aiment pas ce qu'ils voient alors ils n'auront qu'à se détourner.

-Moi aussi je tiens à toi, souffla Snape en enlaçant le Gryffondor pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Va dire à Malfoy que nous serons là ce soir, par contre, chéri, tu n'es pas obligé de lui donner mon nom de suite.

Snape ricana. Voir la tête de Lucius quand Harry apparaîtra devant lui sera vraiment un spectacle à me pas manquer.

-Alors, sa réponse ? demanda le blond quand Snape revint dans le petit salon.

-Il est d'accord, nous serons là ce soir, tu peux rassurer Narcissa.

-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser, ajouta l'aristocrate en se dirigeant vers la porte. A ce soir, vingt heures trente, messieurs, fit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Dix-neuf heures cinquante. Harry et Severus commencèrent à s'affoler. Ils étaient encore au lit, et s'ils continuaient de batifoler ils allaient finir par être en retard, et là Lucius n'allait pas leur pardonner leur goujaterie.

Après un temps passé dans la salle de bain, un autre à se vêtir convenablement et à s'embrasser, ils furent enfin prêts.

Snape sortit de la cheminée du salon des Malfoy avec élégance. Il avait l'habitude de ces voyages par cheminette, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry qui les avait toujours détestés. D'ailleurs, une fois de plus à sa sortie de cheminée le jeune homme se retrouva en équilibre instable sur un pied, la cape pleine de suie et décoiffé au possible comme s'il venait de courir une course d'endurance.

Et si Severus Snape n'avait pas été là pour le retenir et le remettre d'aplomb sur ses deux jambes, sûr qu'il se serait retrouvé allongé de tout son long sur le superbe tapis du salon des Malfoy.

-Il m'avait bien semblé vous avoir entendu ! fit justement Lucius alors que Snape rassurait Harry d'un baiser. Ceci-dit si je dérange je peux revenir plus tard.

-Pas d'ironie, Lucius, répondit Snape sans se départir de son calme. Tu remarqueras que nous sommes à l'heure !

Le blond resta stoïque face au regard vert de Harry Potter. Pas qu'il n'était nullement étonné, et encore ce mot était d'un euphémisme complet, mais il voulait garder ça pour lui.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi ! réussit-il à dire malgré la surprise de savoir que Severus et lui étaient…amants.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité…..

-Severus ne tenait pas tellement à être séparé de vous, ricana l'aristocrate. Mais je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner leur cape à un elfe de maison empressé.

-Suivez-moi, messieurs, Narcissa nous attend dans l'autre pièce.

Harry suivit les deux hommes en regardant autour de lui et fut agréablement surpris de voir que les Malfoy avaient l'esprit de Noël. La maison entière semblait être décorée de guirlandes, de boules, de lutins malins, de personnages qui chantaient, et de bien d'autres choses. Quand il entra dans l'autre pièce, une salle à manger, il ne fut pas étonné de l'air béat de son hôtesse à son encontre.

-Monsieur Potter ! quelle bonne surprise !

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas vos habitudes, madame Malfoy ? s'enquit le jeune homme tout en saluant Narcissa. Je sais que je n'étais pas prévu pour ce dîner.

-Tout ami de Severus est le bienvenue chez nous, de plus je sais que vous êtes aussi un ami de notre fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais si je suis l'ami de Draco, je suis le petit-ami de Severus, je dis ça pour préciser afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.

-Justement, commença le maître de maison, je trouve étrange que du jour au lendemain vous vous intéressiez à lui, est-ce que cela ne cache pas…...

-Lucius ! le rappelèrent à l'ordre sa femme et le maître des potions.

-Ben quoi ! je demande, pas de quoi vous offenser quand même !

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, monsieur Malfoy, se décida à dire le Gryffondor. J'aime Severus depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il en est de même pour lui. Nous avons pris notre temps pour réfléchir en quelque sorte, je peux aussi vous dire que nous sommes sûrs de nous et de nos sentiments. Je ne me moque pas de lui si c'est cela qui vous…..effraie. Non, inutile de nier, je sais que cela vous a frôlé l'esprit. Alors je vous arrête de suite, ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Nous allons vivre ensemble, renifla Severus Snape pour faire taire l'aristocrate.

-C'est magnifique Severus, je suis contente pour Harry et toi !

-Merci, Narcissa.

-Elle a raison, murmura Lucius, c'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux, et à monsieur Potter aussi je suppose.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, monsieur Malfoy, sachez que Severus et moi avons fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, donc je peux vous affirmer que notre différence d'âge ne nous pose aucun problème.

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que le survivant n'entende Lucius Malfoy éclater de rire.

-Eh bien, Harry, je crois que nous allons passe une excellente soirée !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser, grogna Snape en regardant Harry tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te signale, mon amour, que je n'ai donné aucun détail !

-Si.

-Non, mais si tu veux je peux le faire, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Morveux !

-Chauve-souris !

-Gamin immature !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, s'épanchèrent les deux amants sous les yeux attendris de Narcissa Malfoy tandis que son mari ricanait sous cape. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour les ennuyer ? C'est que maintenant il allait avoir de quoi faire !

FIN

Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! Et une bonne année !


End file.
